Normally, the product life of the IO adapter in a computer system is 5 to 7 years. In the beginning of the product's life, there is only one level of the hardware and Operating System (OS) driver. At the end of the product's life, there will be multiple levels of hardware and multiple levels of the OS driver. When an adapter is to be replaced, all of the other adapters of the same type may also need to be replaced. There is a possibility that the OS driver level will only work well with some levels of adapter hardware. The cost for the replacement can become huge and unnecessary.
Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which enables a user to more easily replace input/output (I/O) adapters and to provide a system including I/O adapters which can more easily be made hardware and software compatible when replaced.